To Succeed Where Another Failed
by DigiExpert
Summary: She wanted to do the Emerald Ri Majon, and only Neviril would work. With Neviril, she'd fly higher than ever before, and it would be no different with the Emerald


**Writing this fic reminded me of why I originally hated Aaeru in the first place when I first watched the series. I definitely aligned with Neviril and I felt so bad for her in this ep. Aaeru, not so much. Anyway, it's all based on episode 13. Consider it the sequel to the one I did with Neviril.**

The incident could all be traced back to Morinas in the end. However, no one would think to look back that far. It was all Aaeru's fault, and as far as anyone could tell, she felt no remorse for her actions. She seemed to think she had done absolutely nothing wrong. All Aaeru's fault. No one would blame Morinas. It was easiest to blame the obvious choice, the one who had spoken out, quite oblivious as to what she was even saying. Simple. Easy. Aaeru's fault.

After the meeting with Dominura and the others about Kaimu and Alti's failed flight, Aaeru had headed for the flight deck. Perhaps Wapourif would be able to tell her more about the Simoun and why they had not worked for the sisters. In addition to Wapourif, she had found Morinas in the auriga seat of a Simoun, happily chatting with Wapourif. Aaeru overheard the words "Emerald Ri Majon". She was intrigued; she had heard it before, but knew nothing about it. So she asked.

Morinas easily answered her question, though Aaeru wasn't completely sure what it truly did. Miracles though… She turned and leaned against the helical motors of the Simoun and suddenly recalled an incident with Paraietta her very first day aboard the Arcus Prima. Paraietta had accused her of doing the Emerald Ri Majon with the smoke trails of her Simile and she had no idea what the older Sibyllae was talking about. She really didn't know much about Ri Majons for all the lack of attention she had paid in classes as a cadet. They had had nothing to do with her, after all. She was dead set on being auriga and nothing else. Ri Majons never concerned her. Now though, she realized what Paraietta meant by her statement. She smiled to herself. It made better sense now.

However, she still didn't know much about why it would upset Neviril so again she asked a question. That was the best way to find something out, wasn't it? You would ask and they would tell. And if they wouldn't, find someone else. And if all else failed, try it out and see. Morinas began to answer her question, but stopped suddenly when speaking of Amuria in the middle of asking Wapourif a different question. Aaeru waited expectantly for Wapourif to finish the answer that Morinas couldn't give. When Wapourif turned away, she connected two and two.

That made sense too. Neviril was upset because she hadn't succeeded in doing the Emerald Ri Majon with Amuria. They'd messed up it, and it had failed. Amuria had died in the process. Neviril surely would do the Emerald Ri Majon if she could succeed. She just needed the right pair to do it with. Amuria hadn't been the right pair; she hadn't been strong enough. She couldn't say that Amuria had been a terrible auriga, as she knew that Neviril had been the auriga with her. Perhaps Neviril needed to be the sagitta. She would always been Aaeru's sagitta.

Aaeru grinned to herself. She knew what she would do. She would convince Neviril to do the Emerald Ri Majon with her instead. Sure, she didn't really know what kind of miracle it would perform, but they could do it. It was supposed to be the best Ri Majon, wasn't it? If Neviril had her as her pair, they'd do it right. They would do what Neviril and Amuria had failed to do. No one would be able to say otherwise. She was sure that Neviril would choose to do it again if she knew it wouldn't fail. If, on the off chance, Neviril asked her how she knew it wouldn't fail, she'd merely answer that it wouldn't. It couldn't, if they flew together. They could do anything. She was certain of this.

Without further word to either Morinas or Wapourif, she took off, intent on finding Neviril. It was nearly lunchtime, so everyone would have been in the cafeteria. Her boots echoed in the empty hallway, a wide grin plastered on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Neviril, couldn't wait to soon be in the sky with her. They'd do the Emerald Ri Majon and it would work this time.

Bursting into the cafeteria, she immediately called out to Neviril, wasting no words. She didn't even ask; she simple told her. Neviril looked surprised at first. Well, that was to be expected. She'd been eating after all, and probably not thinking of the Emerald at all. Aaeru chose to reassure her, and spoke of how she knew the story behind her and Amuria not succeeding. That was all right. Paraietta had went to interrupt, but she had cut her off. She didn't need to hear the story again.

Neviril still looked surprised, and so Aaeru continued on, prompting her to try and come with her. They had to go into the sky this moment, they had to—A crash of glass startled her. Neviril had stood up, knocking her dishes from her spot at the table. Aaeru hadn't expected that. She didn't even notice that the entire cafeteria had gone quiet, or that they were watching her. She didn't understand the look on Neviril's face either; she didn't look well.

"Neviril, you okay?" she asked, concerned. This wasn't the right way to act. This wasn't what she had expected to see.

"Aaeru, shut up," commanded Paraietta.

"Why?" She didn't understand. And she didn't understand Paraietta's reply either so she said as much. It didn't seem right not to talk about it. Amuria was dead and sure she had died doing the Emerald Ri Majon, but that wasn't any reason to not talk about it. Neviril should want to try it again. She looked back to Neviril. "Because it reminds you of Amuria's death?"

Again, there wasn't a word from Neviril. She still had that same look on her face. Aaeru didn't understand. Neviril suddenly pushed past her, Paraietta chasing after her. Aaeru turned and watched her go. She scratched her nose. That hadn't gone as she had expected it would. It didn't make sense. The other girls remarked on the incident and Aaeru listened. She didn't see what was wrong about what she'd done. She'd only wanted to do the Emerald with Neviril. Aaeru wanted to defend herself against the others; she hadn't meant harm. Before she could say anything, Floe grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Floe, where are we going? Why won't you let go of my arm?" asked Aaeru.

"You and I, we're going to talk."

"What about?" The only reply she got was a growl from Floe.

Floe dragged her down the levels of the ship until they were in the storage bay. Only then did Floe release her arm. She put her hand on her hip and looked at the girl.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

Again, Floe seemed to growl at her. All of a sudden, she began asking if she loved Neviril. That was a strange question to ask. She loved her pair, just like any of the other girls did theirs. They were all Sibyllae after all. However, Floe didn't seem to mean it that way. She launched into a spiel on talking and holding and desiring the person. Sure, she desired Neviril. She wanted to fly higher with her. She needed Neviril for that. Apparently, it also wasn't what Floe had in mind. The girl could be more confusing than Tempus Spatium. She looked out over the storage bay.

"Aaeru!"

She turned and suddenly found herself kissing Floe. The girl pulled away and then expected her to have felt something. She didn't get it. It was weird, that's what it was. They weren't going to pair up to fly a Simoun, so why would they kiss? Floe said she was supposed to feel something, and that's when she would be in love. Aaeru didn't understand. She didn't think anyone was supposed to kiss for any other reason than to activate the Simoun.

Floe went on, speaking that Neviril had been in love with Amuria. So apparently, one could feel that way. Neviril had. If she felt that way for Neviril, would Neviril do the Emerald with her. Wait, what did love have to do with the Emerald?

Aaeru heard Floe's grumbles and growls. Floe then explained that it would be better if she was in love. Perhaps it would help her then. If she was in love with Neviril, if she kissed her to see, then maybe she'd get her answer, and they'd be able to do the Emerald together.

"So, if I love her, the Emerald will work?"

"Are you even _listening_ to what I've been saying?" asked Floe, throwing her hands up into the air. "You're such a lunkhead sometimes, Aaeru!" Floe stomped off, slamming the bay door behind her.

Aaeru tilted her head. What was that all about? All she wanted to do was fly higher than anyone, and she wanted to do it with Neviril. Neviril was her pair. They would do the Emerald Ri Majon, she was sure of it. She reached for the handle of the door. She'd try again later. Neviril would surely say yes to her. They'd be in the sky by nightfall. Neviril just needed a chance to think about it, that's all.


End file.
